


Ausübung der Medizin

by Nuclear_Valentyn



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Adult Situations, Angst, Bonding, Dark, Deutsch | German, F/M, First Time, German, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, Language, Love, Mature Situations, Medical, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Team Fortress 2 - Freeform, Violence, adult, medic x reader, medical student, narrator - Freeform, no like no read, practice medicine, reader x character - Freeform, reader x medic - Freeform, substance use, tf2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuclear_Valentyn/pseuds/Nuclear_Valentyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you were just a student in the field of medicine. a fresh one at that. just barely keeping your head above water while trying to float your German language courses at the same time. you were doing it rather miserably too. so why did you find yourself in a white room, bound,  with this "Miss Pauling" requesting your medical expertise?<br/>___<br/>A Medic x reader Fanfic narrated from your perspective. rated for adult situations, gore, violence and language. possible slow burn. don't like don't read. more chapters to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ein Satz

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, i haven't written a fanfic in awhile so i thought now would be a good time to start a fresh series. this time TF2. now i have always had a big heart melting crush on Medic and i know there are loads of others out there who probably feel the same. so i wanted to combine that love with my love of Reader fics. and here we are. my first chapter for Medic X reader.  
> i first just briefly want to give you (the reader of course) a quick fill in on how you fit into this story with out giving anything away.
> 
> you are a medical student, already into your first year, and struggling to keep up with the demand of studies. yet while you take language courses to progress your future job openings. ( would you believe your conveniently learning German lol) though through your many hard attempts to keep up, you find yourself slipping in your grades. you don't want to fail, your love of medicine is what got you here and you can't believe it's failing hard and fast. isn't it funny how an opportunity rolls around? :D
> 
> so to continue on, i give you fair Warning for the story ahead as i really only like writing adult material, so expect:  
> \- harsh language  
> -Violence  
> \- use of substances  
> \- adult situations  
> \- gore  
> \- sexual content (18+)
> 
> this is a DON'T LIKE DON'T READ situation.
> 
> but if your into this sort of story, than by all means please continue reading and enjoy :)
> 
> P.S: i am warning now that i am no writer. i will make grammar mistakes here and there.

Spinning, nauseous and slightly cold. These were just some of the things I felt whilst coming to. I felt like I was waking up from a really bad night. There was a long and tingling ache that pulsed through my arms as I tried to stretch them out for relief. But I was met with binding resistance when I did so. It made my arms hurt more. What was more bothersome was when I realized I was sitting upright when I had stirred from my sleep.  
I felt the sudden and chilling feeling wash down my spine when I realized I was not in my nice warm bed. Infact it appeared that I was bound to a chair. In a place that I was not familiar with.

Even worse ,the room I found myself in was pitch black. Not a thing or slight definition could I make out. The only thing that gave me a clue was the sound of my breathing being close. Must have been a small room I was in. 

At this point now I was greatly concerned for my safety. I had just laid my head down onto my pillow. Expecting to get a full nights sleep for the first time in weeks. Trying to balance the long and tedious studies of first year of medical school, along side keeping up with language courses had completely drained me. I was about to get into the serious mental rant of my life over the last few months but the notion was blanked from my mind when my unprepared eyes were flooded with blinding, white light.

“Augh!” I cried to the searing pain that took over my orbital region. Gritting my teeth.

I would have fallen back from the surprise and pain. But the chair must have been bolted to the floor.

“evening, Miss (lst/nm)___”

A female voice spoke out to me. But I could not even think about opening my eyes to see who had addressed me.

“ah!... god….my eyes…” I uttered as I lowered my head down to try and cope with the pain and light. slowly though my vision cleared as I tried to focus on the blurry figure that was seated ahead of me.

“uh, yes sorry about that.” The woman said with a slight sympathetic tone.

My eyes focused in on the woman who sat patiently. Black hair and glasses, she wore a purple blouse with white trim and neat pencil skirt with matching low heels. Her hands were nicely folded upon a clip board that was resting atop her lap.

“i!...u-uh…w-what’s going on!?” I asked with unease.

Seeing a woman in front of me, kindly seated was not what I was expecting when the lights flooded on.

Nor was I expecting a clean white room with nothing in it to be my surroundings either. To be honest I was expecting a cold dark and dungy basement. But this was completely opposite. 

I stared at the woman who smiled softly to my blank expression. My eyes drifted away from her to the one other person who was present in the room. A man. Tall ,wide shoulders. His eyes were hidden under a smooth army helmet. His thick jaw was a prominent feature I noticed first. That and the bright red military style fatigues did not ease my worries.

“I had a feeling that would be the first thing you’d ask. Well where to start?.... I’m Miss Pauling.” She said calmly. Still smiling softly at me.

“miss Pauling?...” I sad with a raised brow that quickly turned more questioning when I looked over at the man in the corner.

“and who’s that guy, what is this!?” I barked, still very much confused and scared.

“this is soldier. My…associ- uh… Bodyguard.” Miss Pauling said with a brief pause.

“soldier? What kind of name is that!?” I asked with a huff. 

“my name, and don’t you forget it! I’m the best of the best America has to offer! Do you know how many commies I’ve killed!?” the soldier hollered leaping up off the door into a heroic and defining pose. Burying his thumb into his chest.

His loud drill sergeant voice and demeanor made me jump in my binds.

“whoa ok, sorry I meant no disrespect!” I blurted out quickly. Wanting to protect my safety.

“look, I’m sorry, really. But look at it from my perspective! I was in bed at home, now I’m in a room tied up with two people I’ve never seen before!!!..... you guy’s aren’t going too….kill me are you?” I asked so hesitantly.

The words seemed to hold onto my tongue. I could not believe that I even said the word kill. I was at a loss at the moment. Really do you ever expect yourself to just go to bed one evening and wake up in a white room held hostage when you open your eyes the next time? No not really.

“not yet…well, No! I mean, I have a proposition for you.” Miss Pauling said pulling Soldier back. She fixed her glasses onto the narrow bridge of her nose.

“what?...” was all I could say. Miss Pauling’s retract on words made me short circuit for a moment.

“we are in need of your expertise” Miss Pauling said with a smile looking down at her clip board and back up at me.

“I’m sorry what? What expertise?” I questioned, totally without a clue as to what this woman meant.

“you’re medical expertise.” Miss Pauling replied, looking up at me.

“my Medical expertise?.... heh look I think you got me confused with someone else. The only medical expertise I got is flunking Basic Medical exams.” I sighed out a mild chuckle to Miss Pauling’s notion that I was some kind of Medical professional. I was an entry level student and just barely keeping up.

“we know! You fail with flying colours! How could you not stand out, your like fireworks in a field of napalm.” Soldier shouted boastfully.

“gee, thanks…” was all I could say.

“oh I am aware of that. But from my observations you’re just what we are looking for.” Miss Pauling said leafing through her notes.

“observations? You’ve been watching me?” I said with knitted brows.

“like flies to fresh horse shit!” soldier said excitedly.

Miss Pauling chuckled as she yet again pulled the soldier back.

“yes I had a background check run on you for a rather brief period. But I’m sure you will work just fine.” Miss Pauling said flatly.

I paused.

“what if I turn down this proposition?”

Miss Pauling gave a slight uneasy chuckle.

“uh the alternatives are not that…favorable. To say.” Miss Pauling was rather vague on her use of vocabulary.

“that’s right Maggot! Your body will be peppered over the dessert as vulture excrement before anyone ever questioned your disappearance!” Soldier said raising a finger accusingly to me.

“SOLDIER!” Miss Pauling shouted abruptly, forcefully shoving the large man to the side once again with an exhausted huff.

“eh heheh. He’s just joking of course!” miss Pauling tried to assure me.

“no I’m not.” Soldier add off to the side.

Miss Pauling rested her face into her palm annoyingly.

“um…w-well…seeing as how I seem to have to choice in the matter, can I at least know who I’m working for and what I’m going to be doing?” I asked looking up at Miss Pauling with a rather worried expression.

“right yes… uh no I mean. You’ll just be helping to hold arteries together, holding rib cages open, you know that sort of thing heheh….” Miss Pauling said, trying to brush off my question.

“just think of it as extra-curricular studies…uh which, reminds me, how good is your German?” Miss Pauling asked, but before I could answer her.

“never mind, that doesn’t matter, I guess. We are set then.” The black haired woman clasped her hands together happily.

I let out a sigh, it wasn’t lost on my however that I was still tied to this chair.

“so uh does that mean you are going to untie me now, so I can prepare my things? Where are we going anyways?” I questioned. Shifting my eyes from miss Pauling to the red coated Soldier in the corner, who seemed to be looking at something behind me.

“no sorry, I can’t say” was all she said to me, looking up to the space behind me. She gave a soft nod. To which I gave a questioning face, which quickly turned pained and surprised when I felt a sharp and cold intrusion in my neck that began to seep warmly over me as I quickly lost consciousness till everything went Black.


	2. Willkommen in meiner Praxis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You awake yet again, with as many question as when you blacked out. but it won't be long before you get your answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay finally chapter 2 is now up and may i say get you're google translate or whatever lol. i just want to quickly say thank you to those you who gave me kudos and read the first chapter :) you guys are great. i hope this chapter is abit more enjoyable now. there may be grammar issues since i wrote this trying to get it up before interest was lost heh. anyways....  
> earlier warnings still apply.
> 
> Enjoy.

My eyes slowly fluttered open before they winced with pain from the bright source of light that shown down on me. A weary groan escaped my lips as I breathed out from the throbbing my neck pulsated with. I Had awoken in a daze. Not knowing just how much time had spanned between blackouts, but clearly enough that I was now in a different room than before. The walls were rather institutional in style. 

I tested my tender arms slowly, to find that I was no longer bound. Gingerly I pushed myself up from the wooden bench I was laying upon. Though still slightly blurry I could now see in full detail the room I found myself in. quiet and filled with metal lockers. The floor was tiled white with minimal dirt to be seen. This place was frequented enough that it was moderately clean.  
Though I found myself to be the only person in the room, I dared to speak out.

“he-hello?....Miss Pauling?” I called out loud as I rubbed my arms, looking about the room.

My eyes shifted to the door to the right of the room, expecting someone to come through once they heard I was awake. But the handle never moved for the few minutes I stared at it.

I looked at the floor briefly, starring at my exposed toes that were crunched up to the cold surface. A quick thought ran through my head. maybe I should see if that door is even locked?

Quickly I rose to my feet and yet slowly I made it to the door. I could just barely see through the wired window to the other side. Though I was still a few feet from the door I could see no silhouette of anyone. I reached my hand out to grasp the metal knob, but quickly retracted when something felt slightly off. A sharp gasp escaped my throat when a tall and slender figure mysteriously materialized before my eyes. This Man stepped forward towards me as I hastily stepped back away from him.

“I am afraid Miss Pauling is a tad Busy at the moment.” The masked Man said with a luring French accent.

“i-I uh…u-um ok….” I sputtered out. Leaning back further, the closer this well dressed man closed in.

“please, allow me to introduce myself…” he said taking a knee. 

“I am Spy.” He said, grabbing my chill hand and placing a gentle kiss atop. Looking up at me with a soft expression.

“uuh,..y-yes nice to meet you.” I uttered out quickly yet again.This was weird, I really truly began to wonder if this was some sort of dream induced by my lack of proper sleep over the last few weeks? But this guy infront of me seemed real enough. So did his amused expression to my complete silence and rather wide eyed blankness of my face.

“at a loss for words I see. Hmm must be a side effect .no matter.” Spy said whilst removing a slim metal case from his internal suit pocket.  
I twitched, cocking my head to the side.

“side effect?....what are you talking about?” I asked watching as Spy’s walked around me, his expression was rather mild. He gestured for me to take a gaze into the mirror of a locker, to which he held open.

I stepped up to the mirror and searched over my face. Rather weary I was, to say the worst. But it wasn’t till I saw the two faintly pink welts that were placed closely together upon the left side of my neck.

“oh my god! What the hell! Did you do this?!” I said as my voice and expression became more severe as I looked up at Spy sharply.  
At first Spy said nothing as he removed a long cigarette from the case. Placing it between his lips and calmly.

“Spy.” I said firmly. To which he gave me a suave sideways glance as he lit his smoke.

“I may have been asked to administer a proper dosage to a certain individual ,to whom I can not say.” Spy cooed with a French purr as the smoke exhaled from his lips.

“why not!!” I shouted in frustration.

“because, she has not been so kind as to tell me her name.” The tall French man said with a grimace.

I was about to protest even further but didn’t when I realized he was referring to myself .Spy had been so kind as to tell me his… “name” but I didn’t return the greeting.

“oh!...u-um well yes, my name is (fst/nm)____. And it’s nice to meet you, Spy” I said as politely as I could.

“Beau” he said sweetly taking another haul off his cigarette.

I gave a soft smile in return. I may not have known French all that well but I was pretty sure he was complimenting me. His soft hazy eyes stood out strongly from the dark mauve mask he dawned.

For a brief moment I took my (ey/clr) eyes off of Spy’s to look at the door.

It was not lost on me yet that I was still possibly in a rather worrying hostage situation. Still without any clue as to where I was, though Miss Pauling gave me a rather vague idea of what I was doing here and would not simply tell me who I was working for.my eyes shifted back to the floor, pondering everything.  
It wasn’t till Spy cleared his throat that I tore myself from my thoughts to look up at him.

“I imagine you have questions.” Spy said looking down at me with a raised brow.

I blinked with silence, I was about to open my mouth to but he leapt up to cut me off.

“but before you say anything. No I can not, tell you where you are. No I can not tell what you will be doing here, though I am certain in pertains to a lot of messy situations!” he exclaimed firmly. My eyes blinked yet again to his words. “messy situations was not a good way to sell this to me.

“and no I can not tell you who you will be working for, that is for Miss Pauling to say. Seeing as she is not here at the moment you will just simply…. Have to wait.” Spy said calmly and assuring, though I did not feel any reassurance in his words at all.

With that Spy gave me another soft smile before turning on his heels and waltzed for the door. To which I jumped forward to grab the back of his perfectly tailored suit to halt him in his steps.

“Hey! Wait, that’s not good enough I want to know where the hell I am and what the fuck is going on!!??” I shouted in anger. As my hand went to make contact with the soft fabric, I felt it yet again materialize out of my hand. Like a gentle breeze it went through my slender fingers.

“come now, it’s not lady like to curse.” Spy said rather sadly, Materializing behind me.

“so what?! I don’t care!!” I cried while swerving around to face Spy and catch him in my grip. But just as swiftly as before he whisked safely out of my fist just to materialize across the room.

“my my, Fougueuse Petite Fleur!i wonder if that is another side effect of his drug or if that is just you in general? Either way, I’m sure he will find that admirable.” Spy chucked taking a long haul off his cigarette.

I stopped and glared at the Spy in the corner of the room who looked back at me smugly.

“who is “He” are you talking about that Soldier guy!? Really what is this!? Why did you drug me!? Why am I still in my Pajamas!!?? Where is Miss Pa-!!!”

“Spy, where is she!!?? Is she awake!!??” a flustered and hasty Miss Pauling came bursting through the door. Making an audible BANG!! As she erupted into the room.

Both myself and Spy jumped to the sudden noise and looked directly at the black haired woman who huffed like she had ran a marathon.

“ah, Miss Pauling. Our newest member is up and quiet ready to assist.” Spy said dropping his cigarette butt to the white floor. Snuffing it with his dress shoe.

“I what?!... wait I need some answers first before I do any-!! Hey!!” I protested when Miss Pauling lunged forward grabbing my wrist and yanking me through the door into the Hallway.

“no time! It’s urgent! Spy with me, escort Miss (lst/nm)____ to the theatre.” Miss Pauling said dragging me down the long halls as Spy Materialized yet again at my side.

“whoa hey!! Where are we going now!!?? “ I asked abruptly as we raced down the twisting corridors.

“you’re assistance is required, I’m sure everything will come together for you once you see what your needed for.” Miss Pauling huffed out as she pushed me further down the halls.

Before I could really say anything, we came upon a pair of large white medical doors that stirred my curiosity, but made me shutter when I saw the windows decorated with multiple splatters of blood. Before I could comment on the situation, both Miss Pauling and Spy pushed me through the doors into a large and dark Surgical theatre that was shallowly lit with a single medical lamp. Various medical instruments and machines accompanied.

I found myself to a loss of proper words as I stared ,jaw dropped at the blood that was pooled on the floor around the surgery table.  
My eyes gazed at a tall masculine figure that was leaned over a larger bald male that lay awake on the table. The man seemed vigorously at work within the chest cavity of the large bald man, who looked over to the sudden burst into the room that was Miss Pauling, myself and Spy.

I felt myself go ridged when the large man smiled at me. I could just barely see that his ribcage was splayed open as a large gun like device hung from the ceiling emanating a persistent, whisping red ray into the torso region of this man.

“Doctor, Miss Pauling and Spy have arrived.” His thick Russian accent spoke out to the wide shouldered man who had yet to address the presence of the three people who were watching.

“yes yes, very good. Jetzt wo ging die arterie?” The Doctor uttered out Hastily. Not heeding the fact he was being addressed.

Almost instantly I couldn’t help but notice his chiming German accent. I no longer was at a loss for words as I was awaiting to hear more come from this Doctor. I definitely noted that he was looking for something. It made me rather uncomfortable to make that out, whilst this man was sifting around this larger Man’s chest.

Miss Pauling looked at my blank expression as my eyes were fixed on the scene before me. She looked up at spy who gestured for her to go and address the doctor directly. She paused for a moment before clearing her throat and taking a few short steps up to the doctor.

“ahem… excuse me Doctor?” Miss Pauling said with some hesitance.

“I found someone who will do nicely to help you with your work…” she said quickly to the Doctor who yet had not turned to confirm that he was paying attention.

“Doctor, Miss Pauling.” The Bald Russian said again.

“not now Heavy, I am busy trying to get this artery clamped, or you’re chest cavity will fill with bloo-!” The doctor shrieked when a large spurt of blood came shooting out passed him. Sailing outwards towards myself and Spy who quickly reacted and dodged the rapid spray. 

I However did not find myself so lucky when the thick and warm fluid splattered heavily across my face. Feeling the slow moisture sink into my favorite pair of pajamas down my chest.

My eyes were screwed shut so tightly to the sensation that my jaw dropped slowly while I processed the whole event. Only to quickly shut my mouth before the blood drizzled in.  
The four other people in the room who witnessed the bathing looked onwards at me in awe.

“o-oh my go-…” I was going to sputter out as I held my arms out to my sides in disgust. Looking up to the people who were in as much shock as me.  
Despite Miss Pauling, Spy and Heavy’s faces, the Doctors was the one that caught my attention. His expression was utter shock and disbelief to the sight. He looked at me and I looked at him. 

His face was sharp and long, yet it seemed even longer with his mouth hung agape. His perfectly round glasses refracted from the light, I could just barely make out his piercing steel eyes. They stood out against the darkness of his black hair. This Doctor was well featured in his face and I found it hard not to stare. Even though I was in a high state of shock and confusion.

Miss Pauling and Spy looked at Each other uncomfortably as they looked at the Medic’s expression turn slowly into a slightly more relaxed face. He peered over his spectacles , inspecting me.

“uhm… Doctor… This is you’re new Nurse.” Miss Pauling said holding her hand out welcomingly up to me.

“Nurse!?” Both the Doctor and I spat out. Looking back up at each other.

“that’s right. You said you needed help with your Work. So I went and found someone to help with that. And What better assistant to a Doctor than a Nurse. Plus Considering how things have been pretty bad the last few rounds I’d say you’d need the help, Doc.” Miss Pauling retorted, looking up at the Doctor who shot a look at her.

“I didn’t say that! I said I didn’t have enough time for my experiments!” the Doctor exclaimed, gesturing with a very bloodied finger.

The doctor straightened back up for a moment, looking me up and down as the blood reached my toes.

“Papers.” He said in a hasty accent 

At first Miss Pauling paused, but quickly pulled a few sheets of folded paper from her pocket and placed them into the Doctor’s bloodied grasp.  
His steel eyes scanned over the sheets briefly, his expression at one point became rather sour. From my perspective I was no longer questioning anyone anymore. I didn’t look at spy or the Heavy on the Table who had been patiently watching. I just breathed and watched as this unfurled in front of me. I truly could not believe I was standing here. I felt simply disconnected from reality at this point.

I could have flinched and freaked out when a white dove came fluttering from the rafters above, down unto my shoulder. Cooing gently by my ear. I pulled my eyes from the doctor to look at the pure white dove. The blood on my shoulder stained the underside of the pigeons feathers, but the bird hardly seemed to mind. In fact I was surprised when the bird began to fluff up in a preening fashion. Who lets birds fly around the surgical theatre? I questioned to myself.  
My eyes glanced back at the tall German who looked up at me from time to time as he read what I assumed were the very same notes Miss Pauling was holding when I first woke up.

The Doctors sharply curved brow rose when he looked up at me to see the dove trilling softly on my shoulder. 

“I think I can work with this.” The doctor said Happily, Handing Miss Pauling the paper work. She grimaced at the Heavy’s blood that was smeared over the notes.

“I’m… glad to hear that.” Miss Pauling replied back looking at me with a weird smile that read almost like she was sorry for me.

“um Doctor, is there supposed to be this much blood?” The Heavy said raising up his large hand to the doctor.

The Doctor tore his eyes from me to look behind swiftly. 

“Scheisse!!” the doctor cried throwing his hands up to his head. quickly the doctor plunged his hands into the Heavy’s chest. Yanking and tugging as blood slushed out like it was in a swivelling basin.

Miss Pauling quickly retracted away to come to my side, trying not to step in puddles of blood on the floor.

“so, welcome to you’re new job.” She said clasping her hand together in an awkward fashion. Knowing that this entire display might have put me right off. Which I could not lie. I was handling this better than I should. Though I did find this completely insane.

“you do realize I am only a first year medical student!? I’m not supposed to be doing this sort of thing till years from now!” I said in a hasty and serious whisper.

“we know, that’s why you are a perfect nurse for the Doctor.” Spy said placing his firm hand upon the only bare spot on my shoulder. Giving me a firm and reassuring squeeze.

“you guys do realize this is crazy right?” I urged with wide eyes. Still with the dove on my shoulder.

“Krankenschwester!” the Doctor called out. I knew he was requesting me. My eyes quickly darted between the two persons at my side.

“like I said. Just think of this as a chance for some extra curricular studies.” Miss Pauling urged, sliding her glasses back up her bridge. To that she quickly whisked past me and out the double doors.

“I will see you at breakfast tomorrow then. Welcome to the team, Infirmiere.” Spy chimed in a Suave tone before taking his departure.  
I reluctantly watched as the tall man stepped out of the theatre, leaving me behind.

“Krankenschwester! Ist ihre unterstutzung erfordelich!” the Doctor called once again. Though this time I could barely make out what he was saying to me.  
I looked at the Heavy, who’s expression was slightly grave as I stood there.

“I don’t have any gloves on, I can’t just-“ 

“never mind that, just get over here and hold this artery together for me!” the Doctor barked out quickly.

I Jumped for a moment before I leapt forward and hesitantly came up beside the table, looking into the Chest cavity of the Heavy. Watching as his lungs inflated and deflated. His heart had a healthy beat to it ,despite what looked like a pacemaker attached to it. 

“here hold this tightly together, don’t let go no matter what.” The Doctor urged in his Germanic tone that rung in my ears.

My hands hesitantly took the place of the doctors. Gripping the large thick veins as my hands became sopped in dark blood. i could feel the tension in the veins against my grip. Now I was worried, my heart was racing as I looked up to the man who’s Veins I had tightly gripped between my fingers.

Heavy’s face was becoming more relaxed. Seeing as now the Doctor was not fighting to keep things together by himself. The doctor quickly returned to the surgical table. In a haste, the doctor placed a long nozzle into the Heavy’s chest. Holding it in place he turned a device on underneath the table that made a slight hum. It wasn’t till I saw the crimson substance recede the cavity and stream up the clear tube the doctor had placed.

“gut.” The Doctor hummed as he whisked around me to my right side. 

“observe.” He stated, placing a bloodied hand upon my left shoulder. Causing the bird to take flight and come to rest upon the Doctor’s shoulder. Cooing gently.  
Carefully he pulled the device that was suspended from the ceiling, in close onto the Heavy’s chest. Still emitting it’s red hue. I had no clue as to what kind of medical device this was. I had never seen anything like it ever.

Doctor gave a hearty chuckle when he flicked a switch that made the gun hum strongly. I had not let go of the Artery at this point. I had completely forgotten I was holding onto it till I looked down and saw the fibers beginning to grow and mend together in my hands. 

“whoa!” I gasped out letting go of the elasticated vein.

It snapped back into the Heavy’s chest, making the large Russian give out a huff of surprise to the feeling. I shot my eyes up with an apologetic look that the Heavy gently smiled too.  
I stepped away , retracting my hands when I saw the bone and tissue sew back together on their own like they were being tailored by invisible hands. The flesh pulsated with the hum of the gun that was pointed at the anatomy ,radiating warmly.

I was speechless to the sight before me as I watched the Heavy take a deep inhale to his lungs that were now safely sealed in his barrel chest.

“oh my god…” I said quietly to myself. Looking at the healthy Russian that sat up on the surgical table by himself.

“I see you are in awe to my Medi –Gun.” The Doctor Chuckled taking his Hand from my shoulder to assertively stand at attention. Proudly standing with his Chest out. Arms tucked behind him.

“yet another successful procedure!” he exclaimed boastfully.

“how does that even?... I mean how can you keep people alive, let alone completely awake while preforming such a major surgery!? Anyone who went through that would be down for weeks. He just sat up off the table!” I said holding my bloodied Hands out to the Russian who smirked to my astonishment.

“Doctor is good at what he does.” Heavy said giving the Doctor a firm smile.

“haha! Well that’s my little secret.” The Doctor purred pushing the Medi-gun pack up towards the rafters.

“I don’t believe this!?” I said in disbelief looking at the table as Heavy removed himself from the bloodied surface.

The doctor leaned down to pick up the drainage tube that slipped from Heavy’s chest whilst it was mending shut. The German man leaned in close to me, placing a firm hand on my shoulder.

“ Believe it, meine kleine Krankenschwester.” The doctor chimed beside my ear, moving his arm up behind me giving my arm a firm squeeze.  
I stared at the table top, deciding if it was amazement or complete disbelief that had a grip on me. Either way this was incredible. I turned to look at the Doctor who carried a cocky smirk across his long face.

“Kommen. Sie haben viel zu lernen.” The Doctor hushed with a luring German accent. He extended his large bloodied hand out to me.  
I looked at this Man who stood considerably taller than myself. His cold eyes looked down upon me. Though I could not see them through the white reflection of the light off his lenses. But I could tell. 

with his smug yet, may I say, somewhat sadistic grin, made me swallow hard. This, that the Doctor displayed as his practice was not of conventional means. It was now that I pondered. Would this be for my gain or my downfall?

Slowly I reached my bloodied hand out. Gently placing it in an equally bloody palm. I watched as each individual finger wrapped around my hand. Seemingly swallowing mine into his grasp.   
With a gentle yet strong shake. The doctor gave a soft yet darkly chuckle.

“willkommen in meiner Praxis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my, what have we gotten ourselves into now?! lol i am personally very excited to start writing Medic in more detail and how interaction between you and him will go. but none the less i hope this chapter was good. chapter 3 will be around in a few days. :)


	3. ersten Dinge,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's time to get started with your work with the doctor, but not before you are ready to be the part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok wow, sorry for the long delay. i won't bore you with why i hadn't bothered to put out the third chapter. but basically i was super busy then i got this weird cough that was just a b*tch so i got lazy. sorry. i didn't think that many people were actually enjoying this story that much, but that little push had me produce chapter three here. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and all the Kudos and bookmarks, comments and hits!
> 
> P.S:  
> plz be sure to read the notes at the end as it pertains to a portion of the chapter to help with depth and "Immersion" lol

Tick Tock Tick Tock

Blankly, I stared up at the ceiling.

Tick Tock Tick Tock

Thinking. Just how did I end up here?

Through all that unfolded that was apparently my yesterday, had taken up the span of one whole day. I had missed one whole day from the time I had went to bed to this very moment. Mind you though I had only just hit the pillow of what was my new quarters in what seemed like some kind of insane asylum.  
I had oh so very little detail on what was truly going on.

My introduction to this Doctor was a rather hair raising event to say the least. I still find myself reeling it through my head. It was partly the reason why I found no solace in slumber.  
When I had been shoved through those medical doors it was already the middle of the night. By the time The doctor and I had finished up with The Heavy it was nearing 1 am. It was almost 5 am now. 

I glanced over at the vintage looking clock as its hands slowly moved to the repetitive ticking.  
There was no point in trying to sleep anyways. The Doctor had promised that he would be around early to show me around properly. I had to admit, I was a bit anxious and yet strangely excited to work beside the Doctor. From my short time with Him I could see he was vary accomplished but yet dismissive to the hygienic ethic of his practice. He came off even abit sadistic. But I found this a hard trait to believe he possessed. The doctor was so kind as to give me a spare dress shirt of his, in replacement to the rather blood bathed Pajamas I had arrived in.

With that he had walked me to my room and gave me a polite “Gute nacht” in his sultry German accent, that for some reason hung on me so. The scent of his dress shirt was pleasing and yet very calming. It smelt Manly and soft. I had to say that I liked it very much. It was comforting while I waited for my day to begin.

I sat up from the bed. Shrugging my shoulders into my neck to the nagging pain that came. I didn’t want to heed much to it anymore. My eyes listed up to the window that was curtained. I had given a quick glance out the window before I had taken to my bed. There was little to see outside in the dark. But now the early morning sun was creeping up.

I went to the window. Pulling the curtain to the side I could see out into the world alittle better. The terrain was flat, though I could see the mountains gently outlined in the distance as the sun began to creep up into the pink sky.it appeared that the area was rather rough. Desert infact if I had guessed right.  
“oh man…” I said with a long sigh.

This was definitely no where near town. I wouldn’t even know how to get back if I did get out. I don’t even know where the hell this place is.  
Soldier was right, I would be vulture shit before anyone knew I was gone.

KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK!!!!

I jumped, letting the curtain fall back into place. I hadn’t made a noise but I was clutching my chest from how hard my heart jumped. I exhaled heavily.

I looked to the floor briefly. Seeing the light peer in from under the door. I could see the Doctors shadow cast faintly into my room.

“Fraulein (fst/nm)___” the Doctor Beckoned through my bedroom door.

At first I paused, listening to his tone briefly. It was fairly welcoming. I knew well enough that “Fraulein” was a polite honorific. But just the way it dispenses in his voice gave me a slight twinge of a smile.

I took a step to the door. Gently wrapping my slender fingers around the brass knob. Turning it slowly.

Click

I peaked out the heavy door quietly. Looking up to the tall German who stood outside my bedroom.

His presence took up the air right away. But not necessarily in a bad way. I noticed almost instantly that he was cleanly dressed. Not a single splat of blood stained his dress shirt or tan vest. His hair was slickly styled, save for the little locks that neatly fell forward. His posture was proud and assertive. The Doctor was nicely put together. His face was smooth from a fresh shave. I could smell just a hint of his after shave.   
For some reason or another I found an uncontrollable blush flush over my pale cheeks when he looked down at me through his circular spectacles. He wore a soft smile with his arms tucked neatly behind his back.

“Guten Morgen, Fraulein. I trust that you got a little sleep since we last talked?” the Doctor said, seeking some assurance from my facial expression.

“um, well .. y-yes…yes, I got alittle sleep.” I said with a soft smile up to the Doctor. I was bluffing of course. I didn’t want the Doctor worrying that his nurse wasn’t going to be at top game today.

“oh very good. Well then, care to join me? I did promise to show you around, seeing as how you are my nurse, can’t have you running around blind while lives are on the line. But first I require you’re presence in the surgical theatre.” The Doctor chimed with a wide smile.

I blinked at him at first, i was about to ask if yet another individual needed serious medical attention. But I’m sure the Doctor could read my face.

“oh, no no…nothing like what we had last night. This is by far a much simpler procedure, you will have to do very little, Fraulein. trust me.” The tall German assured.

I gave a slight nod. Slowly I came out of my room. Shutting the door softly behind me.

“sehr gut Herr Doktor, Weisen den weg.” I said as best I could in what German I knew.

The Doctor’s chiselled brow peaked keenly to my phrase, taking a moment to look at me before smiling. Calmly he strode down the halls as I walked, barefoot beside him to the surgical theatre.

__________________________________________  
“A check up?” I said flatly with a disbelieving brow raised.

“Jawohl” Doctor chimed back. Gesturing for me to take a seat upon the operating table that was now spotless since last nights procedure.

“you are kidding me,right?” I gave out a slight breathless chuckle to the notion. My eyes shifted between the table top and the Doctor who most certainly did not look like he was trying to make a joke.

“Nein. It’s standard procedure.” He said waving off my unsureness with his large hand before patting the surface of the table for me to take que and have a seat.

I let out a small breath before I stepped up to the large slab and hoisted myself upon the table, reluctantly letting my rump touch the icy surface.

“sehr gut” the Doctor said calmly, taking a small medical pen light into his hand.

I sat stilly upon the table whilst the Doctor did his routine examination. The Doctor quickly yet steadily went over the basic necessities.

“gut, now say “Aaah” for me, nice and wide Bitte” the tall German man asked of me while holding onto the wooden depressor eagerly, as though he was about to conduct an orchestra.

I raised a brow to him questioningly.

“is this really necessary, Herr Doktor” I asked, looking up with shrug. Hoping that we could move on to the real work.

The Doctor peered through his round spectacles. Looking at me blankly for a period of time that was long enough for me to know that the Doctor was not going to debate this with me once again.

I gave a sigh and rolled my eyes with a long “aaah”. The doctor wasted no time in pressing my tongue down, taking a good sharp look into my mouth.

“tell me, have you experienced any swelling in the last, oh say… 48 hours?” Doctor asked as he retracted back from my mouth. Folding his arm under the other. Tapping his pen light against his lip as he looked me over with much thought pressed into his brow.

“n-no…why do you ask?” I asked, with much puzzle to the Doctor. Examining his chiselled features.

Doctor paused for a moment. Holding his steely gaze on my (ey/clr)eyes before he moved his pen light to tap the left side of my neck. To which I gave a slight flinch when I felt a mild sting flare up. like the same feeling I had felt for awhile.

“Tender?” Doctor said with some surprise.

“y-yeah..” I uttered with a slight hiss as I rubbed the throbbing pain with my palm.

“very interesting” the Doctor added with a raised brow.

“very interesting?...” I repeated with a pause.

The doctor’s brows popped upward in surprise.

“oh, it’s nothing, really. Now let me have a listen to you’re heart, Fraulein.” The Doctor said nonchalantly as he removed his stethoscope from around his neck.  
At first I had slightly cocked my head to the side, but straightened up so that he could continue.  
little did I care to notice that I had become rather stiff when the Doctor moved in close to me to place the head of the stethoscope upon my chest. Though it wasn’t the cold metal on my skin that made my breathing hitch when a large and firm, yet gentle hand was placed on my right shoulder as the Germanic Doctor listened intently for a healthy beat.

“Breath my dear” he hushed in his German accent. Peering down through his glasses.

In all honesty the tone he used was no good way to get me to breath normally. Just the way it came out and filtered into my ears strangely made me heart have a quick drop with a heavy thump. It urked me into taking a deep breath in, which I’m sure the doctor noticed, as his brow had made an interesting twitch.  
“good now the back.” He said, pulling away from me briefly to come over to my left just the slightest. 

His large hand was still gently placed on my shoulder. But when I felt the Doctor’s cold hand softly reach up my back side. I found it hard not to push my chest forward into his arm as I tried to escape the sensation. 

I continued to breath for the Doctor while he placed the head of the instrument over sections of my back. Whilst my eyes were faced forward looking at the medical cabinets ahead of me, I was very much in a blank stare when the familiar scent from this morning listed under my nose.

I could feel the tingle within my nostrils to the pleasant scent that lured from the well pressed collar of the Doctor. Who was now ever so close to me. Close enough I could smell his cologne. It was in no way over powering. Just enough that it curled it’s way up into my airways and tingled my senses in a way that made me question myself. I really had to admit to myself that I liked it very much.

I hadn’t realised I was that lost in thought when he Doctor pulled away.

“Ahem… yes, a very healthy heart.” Doctor said placing his stethoscope back over his neck.

I looked up at the tall German with wide eyes. Alittle part of me slumped inside when he stepped back.

“see, I told I was perfectly fine.” I said looking up at the Doctor.

“yes, well aside from a tender injection site, which tends to happen with more than one injection in the same area over a short period of time. And the lack of sleep are very common side effects with this drug. Aside from that I would say you are a perfectly healthy individual.” Doctor stated, folding his large hands together.

I blinked.

“I slept fine last night, Herr Doktor.” I said chuckled with a hint of unease.

“come now. You know you shouldn’t lie to your Doktor about things like that.” He purred, wagging a finger at me with a cocky smile.  
I looked up at him sheepishly with a shrug. Giving a slight crooked smile.

“how could you tell?” I asked.

“your pupils, their dilation was irregular, which tells me stress and lack of sleep. A rather basic medical observation.” The Doctor added with a matter of fact tone in his voice.

“ah…” I said with a long pause. I know he was quoting the fact that I should have known this as basic already from my studies at school. I felt a little stupid for not remembering that. As well as a little stupid for thinking that I could have slipped that past The Doctor.

“no matter, Fraulein. There is more opportunity for you to learn first hand at my side than that school could teach you through text books. ” The Doctor chimed as he stepped back from the table to round it. Making his way over to the counters behind me.

“ do you really trust me with this, Herr Doktor? I mean let’s be real here.” I asked glancing over my shoulder, to see what he was doing. My attention was drawn however to the white dove that came gliding down from the rafters once again. Fluttering down to my side with a coo.

The bird shuffled back and forth at my side. Cocking its head to the side cooing loudly as it brushed it’s self up against my hand.

“nonsense! I have the means here to keep people alive. And while I am doing that I will teach you.” The Doctor boasted loudly as he curved around the exam table. Returning with two cups in his grasp.

“trust me, my dear…. Coffee?” he purred, offering out the cup full of creamy warm liquid.

“Danke” I said softly taking the cup into my hands. Letting the warmth of the cup give me some comfort but I found the dove was pressing it’s head against the underside of my hand as it scuffled it’s way up onto my lap. Nesting in the line between my thighs.

The Doctor gave a faint smile to the bird in my lap as he took a sip from his mug. There was a long pause from him. That I noticed as I gently cupped the birds back. I noticed the Doctor’s eyes had become rather narrow through the lenses.

“so.. Herr Doktor. Am I to be working at your side in your dress shirt then?” I asked looking up at the German.

At first the Doctor stared at me blankly with a puzzled brow raised before his eyes shifted down to my torso that was draped in his large white dress shirt. His expression changed quickly from blank to surprised with a chuckle. He placed his mug on top of the surgical cart to his side.

“of course how could I forget. One moment Fraulein.” He said as he whisked out of the room swiftly to the adjacent room which I assumed was a change room for patients.

I could hear the Doctor shifting things around while he uttered a few German words that I could not quiet make out. Which was fine. I was content with my beverage and having Archimedes nestled in my lap quietly.

“Fraulein.” His German accent yet again caught my ear, it gave me a faint smile when I looked up to see him.

“your attire is on the counter for you, when you are ready” he said suavely.

“oh, Danke.” I said. Placing my cup down upon the surgical table. Gently I scoped Archimedes into my hands. Placing the bird carefully onto the same surface. To which the pigeon protested with a slightly higher pitched coo.

I slid off the table top and made my way over to the Doctor. The tiles were cold against my feet.i couldn’t wait to get into some proper clothes, though I had no idea what the Doctor had lain out for me. I was fairly excited to see what it was.

“when you are finished Fraulein, you may make your way down to the mess hall for Fruhstuck before our day begins. When you are done. Come see me in my office.” Doctor said with a slight bow as his hands were folded behind his back neatly and politely.

“Danke Herr Doktor.” I said politely giving him a soft smile to the one that just ever so faintly curled in the corner of his mouth. There was that warm feeling again as I stepped into the change rooms. Gently closing the heavy door behind me. Something told me that the Doctor liked when I used the honorific when talking to him. I wondered if he liked it as much as I liked hearing him say Fraulein.

I stirred in my thoughts for moment contemplating the last hour with this Man. It was rather pleasant considering my first introduction with him was not nearly so mild. I had to admit to myself that I could not lie, I admired his fine features and luring Accent to say the least. But I did find myself pulling back and looking at the fact that I was scooped out of my bed and dropped in a place that I had very little knowledge of. Or where I truly was for that matter. Pretty serious question. But I no longer really felt in harms way.

Despite the brief Job description from Miss Pauling, soldier and spy. I was going to think deeper into it but it was time to finally get into some actual clothes. Not that the Doctor’s dress shirt was terribly uncomfortable but it wasn’t practical for this kind of work.  
Although I began to question that when I looked at the set of clothing neatly and cleanly set upon the counter top. At first it was simple, a stack of two pieces of clothing one white one black. Next to that a black bra with matching undies. Ok simple enough. Then came a lacy piece with four straps, to which I picked up and looked at closely.

“oh my go-… really?” I asked myself quietly with a little giggle. Not too sure what to make of it. Not until I unfolded it to see that it was a high waist Garter belt in a matching colour to the bra and panties.

At first I just blinked. Then brought the garter to my waist line. It looked like it would fit. I pulled it back and giggled once again. I thought it weird at first, but actually I kinda liked it too. It made me wonder if this was the Doctor’s choice in Lingerie? It looked like it was my size too, which only raised more questions for myself. Such as, why did he have woman’s undergarments? And how come they were perfectly my size? Even the bra was the right cup size for me.

I shock my head before I looked down the line of clothing. Along side the garter was a pair of new pantyhose. Beside that was a long silky piece of red fabric, which I assumed was to be a tie. To which I kinda grimaced too. I had no idea how to tie a tie. But I wasn’t going to worry about that yet. I looked over the last few items on the counter.

A brassard with the orange and red medical cross embroidered upon it and a little nurses cap with the same design to accompany it. The last item however was dark brown leather straps conjoined by D-rings and clasps attached to a larger waist belt.

“oh boy…” I said. I was going to be getting ready for a few minutes. Then my eyes wondered over to a dark brown box next to all the attire.  
I opened the lid gently and took a peak. I was pleasantly surprised to see that it was a makeup box. Filled with the basics for a pretty look. Powder, foundation, eyeshadow of neutral tones, dark eyeliner, mascara and a very lovely shade of red lipstick.

“wow… “I said again to myself quietly. It was as is though the Doctor had been prepared to have a nurse at his side for sometime. Despite his protest last night for not having the need for one. But he was clearly welcoming to the thought.

I smiled softly taking a quick glance to the clock. I had just enough time to get ready and go to breakfast and meet everyone else who “worked” here. Eagerly I undressed to prepare for the day.   
_____________________________________

“there…” I said with a long draw as I pulled out the fine sweep of the cat eye with the eye liner.  
I pulled back from the mirror to look at my make up for the day. Vintage and classy. Always seemed to be the best way to go. And for once I managed to do it right with minimal shaky hands.

I took a step back from the mirror and gave myself a once over before I went for the door to head back into the surgical theatre.

Empty. The room was hollow sounding when little noise traveled through the space. The only thing that made noise through the room was the sound of my knee high black boots as I walked across the room to the big medical doors I was so hastily pushed through last night.

I paused for a moment to take a deep breath and look over my uniform.

I situated my high waist pencil skirt. Fiddling with the rows of buttons down the front. I gave the collar of my white blouse a gentle tug from under the shoulder straps of my harness that hugged my waist. Everything was fitting nicely, hugging my curves in all the right places. Quickly I did my (hr/clr)__ hair up in a messy bun. I pulled the red silk cloth out of my skirt pocket as I pushed my way through the door. Looking down at it as I pondered how I was to tie this?

“ I knew that uniform would look good on you.” A sultry French accent hummed out to me.

I shot my head up to see spy leaning against the wall just off to my left. I looked at him wide eyed. I could have sworn that there was absolutely no one in the hall when I had stepped out. But yet here he was, resting his tall slim figure against the wall whilst he fiddled with the lit smoke between his fingers.

“ oh thank you..uh..i-I mean, you got this Uniform for me, Spy?” I said with a blush as I looked onwards to the Frenchman with a puzzled expression.

“Qui.” He replied as he pushed himself off from the wall. Walking up to me casually with a soft smile.

I smiled softly back to Spy who placed his cigarette between his lips firmly. Gently with his hand, he reached for mine. Taking the silk cloth from me. To which I smiled and looked down slightly. I knew he knew that I couldn’t tie this tie myself. To which Spy gave a quiet chuckle.

With delicate fingers Spy wove the tie into the proper knot. Gently letting the fabric lay on top of my chest.

“Thank you, Spy” I said while pushing back a strand of hair behind my ear.

“anytime.” Spy said suavely as he removed his smoke from his mouth.

“I must say Spy, this is a nice outfit, but how did you know this would fit me?” I asked looking up to the Frenchman, who smiled widely.

“my dear I had enough time to find all that out about you before you arrived.” He replied with a chime. Flicking his cigarette ash to the side. His blue eyes shifted to me calmly.

“right I forgot. But wow spy. I mean this is so close to the Doctor’s style.” I chirped. Very impressed with Spy’s ability to put and outfit together.

“a classy woman, is an efficient woman. I’m sure the Doctor holds the same ideal.” Spy replied, casually flicking his dead smoke to the side in one fluent motion as he made a gentlemanly bow with his hand held out to me.

“now, Mademoiselle. Shall we venture to the Mess hall for breakfast? Surely you must be famished.” Spy asked of me ever so politely, i could not help but smile to his kind gesture.

“Merci, Spy, I would like that very much.” I said softly to the Frenchman.

Spy nodded just the slightest as I placed my hand into his. Gently he shifted his arm so that we neatly joined arm in arm as the French gentlemen lead me down the long corridors to a much needed meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter is short right? idk why lol. but isn't that sweet Spy put your uniform together specially for you. i had made a concept piece for this chapter to show the idea of the nurse uniform, follow this link>>
> 
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/4104f636de35e6358b082ca18a096f9d/tumblr_odi33dMSee1txc2loo1_1280.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> so i hope this chapter was atleast satisfying till i work on chapter 4, which i will do my best to have it out in a timely fashion.

**Author's Note:**

> well that wraps up chapter one. a short one but needed for story build up.  
> btw did i mention i have never played team Fortress. i watched alot of youtube, read some of the comics, know most of the back story and watched the valve official videos. i also get a kick out of peoples random SFMs lol.  
> so if anything seems wrong or outta character i am sorry for that. i will do my best to interpret them better in future chapters. but this is where i'd have to say Reader feed back is much needed here and is definitely much appreciated.  
> chapter 2 will be around shortly (hopefully) till then i hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1.


End file.
